Red Fairytale
by CourteneyPerry
Summary: Season 5. Castle and Beckett see themselves in a case where the future of a little kid becomes their main objective. A princess has made her way through their hearts while she's also the key of a nasty murder.
1. Game On

_Author's note: hii guys! This is the first fic that I ever decide to finish and posting so I'm super nervous! Don't be judge too hard, please? hahah (also, I'm a latin girl, so give me a head up if you see some horrible grammar/vocab mistake!)_

_Anyway, let me just warn you Beckett is not pregnant, it's something else with a kid, but I can't say more or I'll spoil you. Please review it'll make my world! And also, you can always talk to me on tumblr (rememberthesparks). Ok, I'm done being annoying. Go read (:_

**Game On**

"I cannot _believe _you don't have a videogame"

"You've been going to my place for all this time and now you decide to piss me off about this?"

"Let's just say it wasn't my main focus, if you know what I mean" Castle shot his girlfriend a naughty look and she just rolled her eyes

"So what, I don't play videogames"

"What do you mean, so what? Are you crazy? Videogames are the most awesome, cool-"

"-How old are you again, Castle?" She cut him off.

She had already left him behind, drinking the last sip of her Starbucks coffee and throwing it away, before climbing the creaking porch front steps of her crime scene of the day when he protested, bouncing after her "Hey, videogames are not childish…" and so he went on, forever babbling about the greatness of Xbox, but she had stopped listening, unconsciously smiling as the nine year old on a sugar rush she had learned to love resurfaced.

"Wow, this is a fancy place" Castle looked around "I mean, if you don't mind all the dust and cobwebs"

"And the dead body" Kate shook her head to free her eyes of light strands of straightened hair that insisted on falling over her face.

"Yeah, and that" Castle admitted, like that was just a minor detail. He was truly mesmerized by the place "Seriously. This is all designed furniture, good stuff"

"Castle, you sound like a drug dealer" Beckett also analyzed the place, her clinical eyes looking for any blood or the slightest trace of evidence that was, but apparently it hadn't been barely touched, much less trashed.

He ignored her "I'm telling you, the family that lived here must have been one of the richest back in the 50s"

"I'm wondering how this place is still standing. This has been abandoned for years and it is in the middle of Manhattan. There should be a huge building here instead"

"Well, someone must have been paying for it all along. But why pay for it if you're gonna leave it like this?"

"And why is there a dead man in here if it's been closed all this time? It can't be a coincidence" And just like that, they were yet again, already face to face, reading each other's mind.

They went upstairs, where the body had been found. The amount of blood in the main suite made even Beckett sick to her stomach. There was blood spatter from the bed to the ceiling, and, of course, the slimy puddle that had only one origin: the head lying on the floor by the bed, right where Lanie was kneeling. As soon as she heard the duo approach, she got up, careful not to step on places she shouldn't

"Looks like your boy suffered a lot before he died. I can obviously say he's been stabbed." She pointed to the body behind her. His face was mutilated. There were deep knives scars all over his neck and torso "But I can't know more before I take him down to the lab. So far I can tell you this much: he was on the bed when the attack happened and he must have fallen to the ground halfway through it, maybe he was trying to defend himself, I'm not sure yet"

"Okay, thanks Lanie"

CSUs were quietly collecting forensic evidence on the whole floor, even though it was obvious that the bedroom was the only room recently habited. It wasn't long before Esposito entered

"Yo Beckett"

"Hey Espo"

"We found the murder weapon on a dumpster right around the corner. There was no blood trail, but the assassin didn't bother hiding it. CSUs will run it for prints, but I'm pretty sure they won't find any"

"Of course not. Where is Ryan?"

"He's talking to the boy who found the body and I'll join him to interview the neighbours. By the way, vic's a John Doe. He had his wallet with him, in the night stand, but no driver's license."

"That's odd. So let's check the missing persons' database, see if there's a match with his descriptions. I don't think there's going to be one, but it can't hurt to cover all our bases."

"You got it. Castle, what are you doing, man?"

Writer boy took his head out of the wardrobe he was snooping. His expression was serious. Beckett immediately tensed up, wordlessly questioning what happened "Our John Doe wasn't here alone" He showed his hand, holding a little red dress. "There was a child here. Beckett, a girl was kidnapped"


	2. Beauty and the cops

_Chapter 2 is here! This is my last day of vacation, so I decided to post it already, now I have all the classes to write chapter 3 hahah (I'm smiling just to keep from crying). Anyway, how is it going so far, you liked the first chapter?_ _Well, this one is a little longerand I really hope you enjoy it :) You know that reviews are always welcome, it's the only way for me to improve my writing heheh .So yeah, here it goes:_

**Beauty and the cops**

_"There was a child here. Beckett, a girl was kidnapped"_

The detective's eyes widened as she rapidly put out an alert over the phone about a missing girl. And that was it. The lack of solid information was distressful. According to Castle, she couldn't be older than 4, 5 years and supposing she was somewhat related to the victim, they could guess she was Caucasian. And that was it. In all New York, that if they were not already in Jersey or God knows where.

"Are there more clothes?"

"Just a pair of her shoes. He had another change, too"

"Espo, let's release to the media a picture of all of this. I want it on every damn TV channel"

"On it" He was already down the wooden stairs. They were running against the clock. The last thing they wanted was a toddler's corpse over Lanie's cold table.

Beckett's heels were clicking on the floor; she was tucking her hair behind her ear, like she only did when she was nervous. However she suddenly stopped, making Castle collide with her from behind.

"What?" He followed her gaze to a door at the far end of the hallway.

"The sun is reflecting brightly over there, in that doorknob"

He raised an eyebrow "So?"

"So there's no dust" Realization filled his face.

"I think our guy ditched the run part of the deal. He might have the girl with him, hidden right under our noses"

She pulled out her gun and walked up to the door, trying to listen to anything behind it. Small sobs. Those were definitely sobs. She whispered over her shoulder "She's here, I'm coming in"

"I'll let everybody know" And with that he was on the move, giving her the space to act. She drew a deep breath and let it out. With one kick her heels had broken the wood, revealing the stuffy other side.

"NYPD! Put your hands behind your head and give us the girl"

The room was just a straight coat closet. No lights. No coats. And no attacker. At the dark corner, the sobs grew frightened and Beckett saw a little brunette girl curled up, trying walk backwards, impossibly trying to hide. She saw the crumpled pajamas, messy hair, and chubby cheeks, red and wet. However, the little one did not scream, she didn't let out a single sound.

Once her weapon was safely tucked away, Beckett kneeled down

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry I scared you" Her voice was soft. She needed this girl's trust more than everything and wished that Castle was there to help her. He was so much better with kids. "My name is Kate. I'm with the police. Do you know what we do?"

The girl nodded, slowly standing up and it took her another second before she decided it was safe to speak up "You catch the bad guys" Her voice was a shaky whisper.

Kate smiled "Yeah, that's right. That means I'm your friend and you can trust me, ok? I'm not going to hurt you. Wanna get the hell out of here?" Another nod before she rushed to the detective's reached out hand and clung to it.

They were making their way out of the house when the thin voice reappeared "I am Annabelle"

"Wow, that's the prettiest name ever"

"You think so?" The girl, who now at least had a name, looked up, grinning.

"I really do"

Just as they stepped outside, the sound of guns being cocked welcomed them, cops in position, ready to arrest the perp. Annabelle hid her face against Beckett's body. The woman just raised her hand

"It's clear, she was alone"

While the scheme was dismantled, Beckett walked straight up to Castle, who was leaning against her car. She ducked under the yellow tape, still holding Annabelle's hand, but the tape only brushed the top of the girl's head. She could see the relief in his eyes and she was pretty sure it was a reflection of hers.

The look he gave her was familiar, reassuring, the one that calmed her down like only he could, even if only a little bit. After the scare of their initial guess, the worry took place, as the dimension of the situation settled in. There she was, holding hands with a baby who had probably just witnessed a violent murder and that was now officially under their care.

Castle discreetly brushed the hair out of her face and she looked up back to his face "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Actually, we're fine, right?" She squeezed Annabelle's hand and decided to preoccupy later "Annabelle, this is Rick. He's an okay guy" She announced provocatively and his brow rose, telling her this was a game he could play. He got down so as to face the brunette eye to eye. Hers were big and curious, studying him "At least I'm a whole lot funnier than her. And more good looking too, needless to say" The girl giggled even more as Beckett rolled her green eyes. She knew Annabelle already knew about them. Kids had a knack for these things.

"I saw you on TV" The shyness was melting away. Good, he though, time for uncle Rick to sweep in.

"It's awesome, right? By the way can I call you Belle?"

"Like the princess!"

"Yes. You're pretty just like her"

Kate was smiling, loving eyes looking down at her writer

"Can you take care of her? I need to go talk to the boys"

"It'll be my pleasure"

"What's she going to do?"

"Boring police stuff" This earned him another chuckle. "I can't stop thinking about one thing, though"

"What?"

"Breakfast" Her face lit up

"I am hungry!"

"Ok, let's go call the lady" He was holding her hand now "By the way, did you know that Belle means beautiful? That's why it's your name"

The pair of round brown eyes sparkled at him, the tears long dried.


	3. Innocent fantasy

_Hello people! First, let me tell you that each and every review made me freak! You're all so kind 3 So school has started it SUCKS big time, like, it's not even real, but what you're gonna do...anyways, that's why I think I'll be uploading on weekends from now on. I really hope you like this one, I did hehe_

_Ps: super important thing I forgot- I don't own any of these beauties (except little Belle, she's mine ok). They still belong to the brilliant (and a little mean sometimes) mind of Andrew Marlow _

**Innocent fantasy**

Annabelle tugged the bottom of his shirt before he could continue their way towards Beckett

"I think it's better to wait for her" He stared down at her in disbelief

"Yeah, you're right. Tell me, how can you be so smart when you're only like, 2?"

The girl grinned a ticklish laugh "I am 4, you silly! I'm almost this big" She raised her hand, spreading her fingers, the little nails colored in pink.

"A full hand! That's a big deal. You're just one finger away from being a lady"

At first she was delighted by this idea, but then a frown took over

"When I become a lady, do I stop being a princess?"

His lips turned upward in a half-smile. Oh, sweet innocence "No, of course not. Once a princess, always a princess".

Suddenly he picked her up "Why don't you just…sit here?" He placed her on the top of the trunk, so that her back was facing the house's door. The last thing she needed to see was the body being carried to the M.E's van. Even if it a white blanket was all it could be seen, it was still creepy. And Belle surely wasn't stupid. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice anything, so Castle just continued the chat

"So, Belle, if you are the princess, who do I get to be in this fairytale?"

She gave it a thought "Coswoth, I think"

It took him a while to understand what she meant "Oh, Cogsworth! No, wait, he's annoying, I'm not annoying, am I?" He threatened her with his hand, ready to tickle her short torso. She laughed nervously, even though his hands were still inches away

"No! Stop! How 'bout Chip Potts?"

"He's a kid! Belle, I am warning you"

"Oh, oh I know who"

"Lumière!" They announced in unison, Castle snapped his fingers.

After that, Castle's mind wandered, thinking out loud "Can't really obey but is kindhearted, plus all the charm and the looks. And the great personality, too. I am him"

Annabelle looked confused, but didn't interrupt his reverie, until her stomach growled and snapped his attention back to her.

"Good, Kate is already coming and then we can go. Oh, quick, who is she?"

"Fifi, it has to be!" She pouted. He tried to remember who the hell was that one "Who?"

"Fifi, the Featherduster"

"Why her?"

"Because she's the one Lumière loves" His face gallantly lit up. That kid really was something.

"Castle, no! We cannot simply take an underage murder witness and take her to breakfast. We have to go back to the precinct and call social service asap"

"But she's hungry" He pointed to the girl already buckled up in the back seat

"This is technically kidnapping and I'm the one here actually working for the police, I can't"

"Come on Beckett" He lowered his tone when he realized Belle's puppy eyes pleading them "You said it yourself, she's a witness. We need her trust. Over breakfast will be the best way to get some answers"

"SS will freak when they found out we're question a 4-year-old without psychological accompaniment and we've got have her checked out by a doctor and-"

"If they find out, which they won't. Talk to the boys and they'll help us stall this. When we go back, you do what you gotta do". Becket shot him the I-hate-when-you're-right look.

"Fine, but we've got an hour, tops" He chuckled, opening the driver's door for her

"Mademoiselle"

"Can I eat chocolate chip pancakes and drink hot coco?" Annabelle asked while seating next to Beckett at the IHOP near the 12th.

Annabelle devoured her food.

"Someone was hungry! When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch yesterday, I guess. But it was really late when ate"

"We? Would that be you and who?" Beckett tried to give her a little space before questioning her, but that was her hook. However, she was the one caught off guard, as Belle continued to chatter as if what she had just said wasn't a big deal.

"You two are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

The couple hesitated, but confessed their secret. It's not like she already didn't know, and as long as Gates was unaware, they were good. Sometimes Kate even got herself wandering if the captain already didn't know and that maybe a piece of her heart wasn't made of iron, after all.

"But it's a secret" Kate's voice was sweet. It wasn't the tone she had with the boys and it was definitely different from the one she reserved for Castle. She sounded friendly and protective. "Do you think you can keep it?"

"Yes, I am very good at keeping people's secrets"

"Okay, great"

"I like your hair" cooed Belle and Kate smiled as she held the kid's face to delicately wipe off the chocolate that was up to her wrinkled nose

"Don't worry, shorty. Rick here does a lot more mess"

"It's true." He admitted.

Beckett put Belle's curls behind her ears, running her fingers through the girl's hair. Castle watched her. It was obvious that she and Belle had instantly clicked, but seeing Beckett act so motherly warmed his heart. She was extraordinary. In every way.

"So, what were you too gossiping before, huh?"

"Beauty and the beast! He's Lumière and you're Fifi and you are my friends, like in the movie!"

"No way. I figured you'd be Gaston, Castle. Aren't you ruggedly handsome always flirting with all the ladies?"

He tilted his head "But he always had his heart in just one girl, if you don't remember. And yes, I really am ruggedly handsome, thank you for noticing"

Kate blushed but Annabelle wasn't happy with the situation at all

"No. You're not Gaston" She was really upset, looking down at her plate, where most of the pieces Castle had cut were gone "Gaston is mean just like the guy that sent Uncle Danny to heaven" The tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, but Beckett wiped them away with her thumbs and rubbed her cheeks.

"Don't cry, it's ok, you're with us now. Gaston didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head minimally. Beckett felt so bad for pushing her, but she had to do it. Castle maintained his unusual silence "You always lived with your Uncle Danny?" They both knew she was done talking for now, so Castle got up to pay the bill by the counter, letting Kate calm Belle down again

"You know what? Let's not talk about this" She left out the part where they'd have to go back to it later "Answer another question for me: why am I Fifi?"

Annabelle rubbed her eyes. Poor thing, she was exhausted. Still, she sighed, in a 'adults are so dummy' way. She figured Castle must have made the same question

"Because you love each other. You love Rick, don't you?"

Kate looked over her shoulder and whispered "I do. But that will be our secret, okay shorty?" She wiped her face one more time, before picking her up and taking her to the precinct.


	4. Out of sight

_Helloo people! Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I was stuck :/ Anyways, here you go, hope you like it :)_

**Out of sight**

The surprise they had when they arrived back at the precinct was not pleasant at all: the social worker was sitting at the interview room, looking down at her watch, severe. Beckett swallowed a breath and cursed in her head. As soon as Esposito saw them, he motioned to the break room with his head  
"She got here all of a sudden, sooner than we expected. And she's not the only one mad around here" And pointed to Gates office.  
"Great. What's her name?"  
"Larissa Kaye. She's though, I'm telling you. Ryan tried to do some damage control, but she's pretty mad about us not calling them in the first place, so good luck"  
"Belle, this is Javi and that is Kevin. They're our friends"  
"'Sup girl" Espo hi-fived her and that was pretty much enough to make their friendship.

"Sir I can explain" She began before Gates could speak up. The elder woman raised her hand, motioning her to stop  
"Were you on your right mind when you practically fled with a 4 year old from a crime scene and decided to go for a walk in the lovely streets of New York?"  
"No, sir, we just took her for breakfast, she was starving"  
"We? As in you and Castle, I assume." She removed her glasses and crossed her arms. Silence was the response "And I think it's safe to say this was his idea. I just don't understand how you went along with it"  
"No, sir. It was my idea" she lied. Even though Gates had backed off Castle lately, this could be the break she was always looking for to kick him out. "Look, sir, I'm sorry, but we just went for pancakes, she ate and we came back. She was hungry and scared. It was easier to win over her trust in a friendlier scenario. We're going to need her full cooperation with the investigation"  
After ranting once more about the bad press the detective in question and the inappropriate writer kept bringing to her precinct, she pouted and reminded Beckett to be extra nice to Larissa.

Beckett closed the door behind her, flashed a smile and reached out her hand to Larissa "Good morning, Mrs. Kaye" .No answer, verbal or physical.  
"Are you aware, Detective Beckett," There was a long pause. The old woman eyes were cold ", that your witness is a minor, and that there's a protocol to be followed?"  
"Yes, ma'am"  
"So why didn't you follow it?" Beckett analyzed the middle aged woman standing in front of her. She was about 50, her long face white with powder and her hair was black, up in a tight bun, matching the vibe of her whole outfit: the knee-long black skirt, her low heels scarpin and brown tights, her cologne way too strong. Everything made she appear older than she was.  
Kate repeated what she had clarified with the captain, trying her best to sell her story.  
"Your action was extremely wrong, Detective. This girl is under my watch from now on."  
"Where are you taking her?" Larissa Kaye was astonished by her impetuosity. Kate seemed to remember how she had to behave a few seconds too late "I mean, because she's an important witness and we have to interview her"  
"You will, when the time is right"  
Larissa didn't bother dismissing the cop and went to find the subject of their conversation on her own. She found Annabelle sitting on Castle's chair, absent mindedly drawing hearts on a sheet Ryan had given her. She didn't kneel when she spoke  
"Hello, Annabelle. I am Mrs. Kaye and I'll be accompanying you this afternoon, till you go to foster care for the night, before we can find you a more permanent home" Despair suited the look on the kid's face. That was exactly what Beckett was afraid. It wasn't that Larissa was mean; she just cut to the chase. After Annabelle she'd pick up another child living in bad conditions or another lost orphan. And she would face that every day. Beckett understood why she didn't want to get attached. She removed a tablet from her purse "I need to know your surname and age please" It felt like the whole bull pen had their eyes focused on them. It was probably because it was true.  
Annabelle looked to Beckett who had caught up and was standing behind the social worker. She nodded in encouragement "I'm 4"  
"She needs your last name, sweetie" Ryan informed, realizing she hadn't understood.  
"We prefer to treat the kids a little less fondly, if you don't mind, Detective." Larissa's eyes were still locked on the top of Annabelle's head tough.  
"We choose how to handle our witnesses, Mrs. Kaye" Beckett lifted her chin, hand on her hips, defiant. This Kaye was already giving her nerves. As Annabelle, she wasn't sure what a 'witness' meant, but she didn't like being called that, so she simply answered what she had been asked  
"My name is Annabelle Marie Bernard. But I can't spell it"  
Larissa contracted her lips and put her iPad away "Thank you, Annabelle. Come with me now" Even though she was reluctant, Belle followed and Kaye held her wrist, like she was afraid she was going to run away. Before they walked up to the elevator, Larissa handed Beckett a card with her number and told her she was taking her to the hospital in order to get a procedural checkup.  
"Don't worry kid; we'll see you in a bit" Espo offered. She didn't seem so sure and was devastated when the elevator heavy doors closed her new friends behind them.  
Beckett lost no time. "Ryan, got something on the financial trail of the house yet?"  
"Still looking into it. The boy who found the body is an architecture student at NYU, Charlie Winters. He walks past there every morning to go to uni and" He looked down at his notes to quote "is always amazed by the unique and classic design, so he couldn't miss the opportunity to peek inside when he found the door open this morning"  
"Told you" Castle gloated from his spot. Kate uncapped her pen and ignored him  
"Aside from today, he claims it was always closed, he assumed it was abandoned"  
"Yeah, let's take it that way for now. Annabelle said the victim's name is Danny. I'll run it down with her last name see if something pops"  
"And I'll try to find her birth certificate" Espo looked at his computer screen, clicking franticly on his mouse  
"There's nothing on our data base. Danny was a clean guy"  
"Got it" Ryan announced moments later "The oldest register I found on the house says it belonged to Gary Alexander. He was a successful shareholder in the stock market back in the 40s. After a few good moves the guy was a millionaire, retired before he was even 40 and lived the good life till he died in 1992."  
"What happened then?" Castle asked, intrigued.  
"Well, his wife" He glanced to the computer "Carole Alexander had already passed away, so he left what was left of his fortune to his only daughter, Diana. Taxes have been being paid ever since to the same bank account"  
"See if you can who's been paying it"  
"Bingo! Belle's mom? Diana Quinn Alexander" Everyone gathered around Esposito's chair. Beckett's eyes darted through the document and she whispered what she read without noticing "Born 04/25/08, mom Diana, dad"  
"Daniel Seth Bernard" Rick said it aloud "Didn't Belle said Uncle before?"  
"She did. And it's not like she's calling anyone else like this"  
"Looks like we've gotta find Diana and why she didn't report that her child was missing" Larissa would have told them and took Annabelle home instead of the hospital if she had been.  
Diana would be step one, but Beckett knew Annabelle would be the most useful source for them and she wanted this case closed for yesterday. She just couldn't get that shorty out of her mind.


	5. Revelations

Beckett and Castle arrived at the grey building camouflaged in the middle of city where Daniel Bernard worked as a real estate agent, while Ryan and Esposito where out to get Diana.

"He quit, actually, a few days ago. Gosh, this is devastating, he was very liked here" Amanda Jones, Danny's boss, lamented "He was supposed to pick up his stuff, but we assumed he forgot, so we kept it here for a little longer, you know, courtesy for a friend . Here, I'll show you"

"Thanks Amanda. Why did he quit?"

"He just said his life was about to give a huge twist"

"And are you sure he didn't have any enemies here? Maybe an unsatisfied client?"

The skinny blond lead them through cubicles to a corner, where a box was sitting next to the lost and found. "No, not at all! He was a sweetheart to everyone. A good buddy, exemplar employee, flirty in the right amount" She was tearing up again and decided to leave after Beckett thanked her again

"If he was such a nice guy, why did he deserve such a horrible death?"

"Maybe this will tell us" Beckett pointed to the pile in front of her. There was a picture of him, Annabelle and a woman, light skin, silky brown hair. Diana. They looked like a happy family; it just didn't make sense, what had torn it all apart? They needed to find the odd sock, any lead. Castle put aside some other pictures, bills, a newspaper, charts "Haha! Found it!"

"What?"

"An odd sock" Becket stared at him. Was she thinking out loud again? There was the damn connection again. Not that she didn't like it. Quite the opposite, but sometimes it was just creepy, like now. He handed her an envelope he had found at the bottom of the cardboard box.

"Two airplane tickets to England?"

"In the names of Daniel and Annabelle Bernard and due tonight" She looked inside the envelope again, to the passports and other documents as she spoke up

"Castle, this is not an odd sock. So what, they were going on a family vacation"

"So why was this hidden? And most importantly, what was he doing alone with Belle on an abandoned house?"

"Right, you've got a point." Her voice faded when she removed the files inside the brown wrapper "Castle. These are adoption papers"

"What?" She handed them to him "Daniel was recognizing Annabelle as his daughter? Why would he adopt his own child?"

"I guess he isn't the father after all" She dialed Ryan "Hey, when you get back to the precinct, could you do me a favor? Please look into Belle's birth certificate. I want the hospital files from the day she was born, everything you can find. Yeah, thanks"  
She then looked inside her folder. They had found an apartment in his name and were heading there.

"Again, if he had a place, why was he at the house? This freaking house"

She smirked. "Maybe he thought it was safer?"

They were making their way when Esposito called. She put him on speaker. According to him, Diana's house had been desert for a few days and all they had was the old doorman. However, he turned out to be more helpful than expected. The senior confided that Diana left a couple days ago with a suit case in one hand and the _pequenina_ in the other and never returned. Yesterday Mr. Grayson also left and hadn't returned yet.

"And Mr. Grayson would be…?" She left the sentence hanging

"Exactly what you're thinking: Diana's husband. And by the looks of it, Belle's father."

"Ok, thanks Espo, go get a warrant for the place"

Beckett nodded on the door of 27B. A college girl answered it

"How can I help you?"

Beckett flashed her badge "NYPD, can we come in?" Much to their surprise, the girl freaked out

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, it was just one time, I was really going through a lot and my friends said it would be good for me to just relax and…" The girl's confession was frantic. Castle had to suppress his grin

"Mrs….?"

"Call me Sara, please. Here arrest me" She extended her fists and shut her eyes.

"Sara, we're not here for drugs. We're homicide. And we're investigating the murder of Daniel Bernard. Do you know him?"

"Oh." She was quiet for a while "Yes, he's my landlord. I just rented it here, he wasn't asking for much and it's close to school"

"Have you heard from him?"

"No, I just deposit the money on" She turned her back to them, went to the bedroom and returned with a small piece of paper, a number written over it "this account"

Beckett copied it and left to the hospital. Annabelle was finishing her lunch when they found her and Larissa at the cafeteria

"Oh, you're here" Larissa said. Belle, now wearing a social service uniform, on the other hand, hugged both of them and offered her fries. Beckett pulled Larissa aside when her phone rang. She handed it to Castle

"Could you answer that for me, please?"

He was shocked "Are you sure"

"Yes, Castle, I need to speak with Mrs. Kaye"

"Castle speaking"

"Castle, who let you answer Beckett's phone?" Ryan asked

"Why, the lady herself"

"If you say so…check this out: Belle's birth certificate was recently altered in a registry office by Diana herself. The original says that Grayson Bernard is the father. She changed it after a paternity test that she ordered"

"Bernard? Isn't that Danny's last name?"  
"Yup. He's Grayson's brother."

"No way!"

Beckett looked over her shoulders. She had asked Larissa about the test results and had been assured that everything was fine. The girl was wary, but aside from a bruising on her upper arm, everything else seemed fine and the test for rape was negative. That lifted a huge weight off Kate's shoulders she didn't even know she had been carrying.

"Listen, I need to take her-"Castle interrupted and took Beckett's folder from her hands "Sorry, I need this" Before she could even protest, he sat next to the girl again "Ryan can you run this bank account?"

"Ok, thanks, bye"

"As I was saying, I need to take her to the precinct and interview her"

"You can't, she needs to meet with a psychologist first. I don't think she's ready to talk"

"And I don't think you understand that there's a murderer on the loose and it's my job to find him"

"I do understand it, detective" There was disdain in her voice "But it's my job to protect this child. This isn't like any other of your cases"

"I _am_ protecting her."

"Annabelle, let's go" said Kaye, brushing past Kate, leaving her behind. Again.

"But I wanna go with Rick and Kate, I don't wanna go with you"

Beckett knew there was no way she could win this so she suggested the first thing that sprung to mind

"How about we talk to her with a psychologist on the room? He can interrupt me if he finds something inappropriate"

Larissa was reluctant at first, but finally accepted the condition. And yes, Annabelle could ride the car with her so called friends. The assistant left to her office and promised to call in later. Castle held Belle's hand

"Castle what did Ryan said?" He said he'd tell her when they were back

"You look cute when you're mad. Maybe not this mad, though" She suddenly stop and hit the back of his head with her folder. Annabelle burst out laughing

"Just thanks for reminding me why I don't let you answer my phone"


	6. Missing piece found

_People I know I promised some Caskett but this chapter was necessary I didn't want to stall or forget any part of the investigation and I'm warning next chapter is gonna be fluffy ;)_

_DID YOU GUYS WATCH TARGET? If not stop reading this and go watch it now! Good luck for us tomorrow…_

_Ps: I hope you noticed the amazing cape the awesome Fabs, that is also my beta, drew. She's that fabulous, yes. THANK YOU GIRL 3 _

**Missing piece found**

Back to the 12th, Annabelle was put out of ear-shot, happily drawing with Beckett's all colors Stabilo pens, the ones she used to use to study her files. The team was all reunited in front of the board, filling the missing pieces on the story to each other.

"Where the hell is this woman?" asked Esposito. Beckett agreed with her eyes, which later drifted to the girl. She reflected that Annabelle hadn't, not even once, missed or asked for her mother.

Ryan shared that Grayson, just like his dead brother, was clean. They were going through his finances, trying to find out about his whereabouts, same with his missing wife.

"What if Grayson is out there looking for Annabelle?" Suggested Castle, who had been pensive up till then

"That's a possibility, sure, but wouldn't he have alerted the police. This is not adding up"

"Can I talk to the kid?"

"Sure Espo, you come with me" She sat at her table as they heard the fax machine print something before Ryan raised the warrant in the air "Castle, wanna join me then?"

"Yeah, as long as you promise not to seduce me" He followed the detective, squeezing Kate's knee on the way out, making her heart beat fasten and her cheeks blush.

Esposito closed the door to the reception room, followed by Kate and James, the psychologist who had just arrived. Belle looked up from her scrawled paper and glared suspiciously to the new grown man in the room, the first one who spoke "Hello, Annabelle. My name is James. How are you today?" She remained quiet "This is a really pretty drawing. Did you make it?" She nodded and sat by Kate's side, opposite to the guy and Javi, who began the interrogation

"Okay kitten, I need to ask you some question, is that okay with you?"

"Okay."

"Great" He showed her Diana's picture first and then Grayson's "Mommy and daddy!"

"Those are your parents, Belle? Do you live with them?"

"Yes, they are my mommy and daddy; I hafta live with 'em"

"And were they nice to you? Did they ever did something mean to you?" Espo was careful with his words, caring.

"I guess not, they always buy me new clothes and chocolate and daddy gives me lots of kisses"  
"And what about Danny, girl?"

"He's my uncle. Mommy told me he's daddy's brother. I wish I had a brother or a sister, but I'd like a baby sister best because I could change her and brush her hair" She was starting to lose her defensive attitude, which eased James. Kate smirked at her side, remembering saying pretty much the same words to her mom.

"A big brother would be cooler, though"

"Why?"

"Because he would always cover up for you and protect you from the bad boys of the world" Beckett whispered

"And Danny? Was he always good to you?"

"Yes, just once he squeezed my arm real bad and it hurt and he was screaming and it scared me, but he said he was really really sorry and that he loved me sooo much"

"That's why you have a bruise in your arm?"

"Yes, this one" She pointed to her upper arm "But this one" She extended her little leg and pointed to a purple bruise on her knee "is from when I fell down my bike. It's pink and it has a basket, did you know?"

"I bet it's beautiful"

"And Belle, why was he so angry?"

"Oh he said I had to call him daddy…"  
Beckett looked up to Esposito, alarmed. What was that now? He continued, even though discomfort was evident on her baby face

"When was this, Belle, do you remember?"

"Some days ago, I think. When we went to that house"

"Oh that's a pretty cool house right?" She shook her head "It's really scary and dark"

"So why did Uncle Danny took you there?" James was about to make his move and they would be again without answers. They had to choose the right questions to ask

"Hey, you know it's okay to talk, right? Javi and I are here" Kate remarked, trying to make her open up as fast as possible

"Uncle Danny said he loved me and mommy said it we had to play hide and seek till we went to our new house and there in the new house she was gonna take me to see a real princess" At least England was explained now.

"So your mom gave you to your uncle the same night she left with a bag, do you remember that?" Nod. "And do you know where she is?" "No. Uncle Danny said he would take me to a beautiful place and that me and mommy and him would be very happy there and I could win my little sister"

"But what about your daddy? You're gonna just leave him behind" She piped down.

"Belle, honey. What about yesterday night. What happened" Kate meddled. Her round eyes were teary and James was about to raise his voice and cut the interview short but Esposito pressed her

"I need you to tell me what happened"

"We were sleeping and…and Uncle Danny woke me up and told me to rush into that door because he said he was going to heaven"

"Annabelle, you don't need to answer anything now" Esposito wanted to make this intruder shut up

"What else?" She clung closer to Kate

"Someone was shouting inside the house so he told me hide and never come out"

"Do you know who was yelling? Who broke into the house?" James was red and sprung to his feet. "This is over, Detective Esposito"

"Annabelle" It was when she started to cry and hid her face on Kate's lap. And it was also the moment everyone knew she knew the killer and way more than she was letting go. The detective ran her fingers through the toddler's soft hair "Espo, that's enough. There, sweetie, it's over now"

"It was Gaston who killed my Uncle Danny"  
"I know, shorty, but you know what happened in the end. He never gets away with it"

After hearing James' crap, Esposito called Annabelle and put her on his lap

"Hey, I'm sorry I pushed you in there, okay? Here, I have something for you" And handed her a chocolate bar from the vending machine "Friends again?" She threw her arms around his neck "Thanks Javi"

"You're welcome, girl, but don't show it to Kate or she'll eat it all" From her desk, the Detective looked up from her computer screen "I heard that". But the truth was he shouldn't have given her the candy; that was a true kid on a sugar rush. She was running around, ducking under tables, armed with a dangerous pink pen

"I don't want kids running around my precinct, do you hear me Detective Beckett?"

"Yes sir"

"Just send her to a foster care as soon as possible, we're done with her here" Kate's cellphone rang and Gates dismissed her. It was Lanie, giving her the details from the autopsy. Kate had asked her to do that because she didn't want to go down there while Annabelle was still around. Lanie said there was nothing unusual. She explained the first stab had cut through his left lung and the second had been fatal, reaching the aorta. The other 7 had been a result of sheer anger. There were some defensive wounds, but not enough for DNA analysis.

You could hear Castle's laugh through the bullpen when he arrived and saw smiley faces on the cheeks of every wanted face they had around the place. He sat next to Kate

"Sugar rush?" She nodded

"Gates wants her to leave now. To a foster care" He looked to her

"Let's stall her a little bit just so we have all this figured out. They day is almost done, anyway. We brought a bag with some of her stuff, that must calm her down for now" And with that he started his mission, luring Annabelle with her stuffed giraffe. Ryan shared the news

"We brought in their computer and are going through their mail right now; Also, we got Diana's cell number"

"Great. I also asked the hospital to send me the DNA tests when they come out later tonight"

Diana picked up her phone on the second ring and Kate decided to handle her

"Hello Diana. We have your daughter" That settled her

"Annabelle? Where is my daughter? WHO ARE YOU? I'm calling the police"

"If you are so worried about her daughter, why are you not looking for her, this is what I wonder"

"She was with her father in NY, I'm in England. They are getting here tomorrow"

"Mrs. Bernard. This is the NYPD, homicide. Daniel Bernard was murdered and we found your daughter with him, do you want to explain this now or do you want me to get you deported and arrested for abandonment of a minor"

"No!" She could hear her trying to muffle her sobs "Oh God, why, my Danny…"

"Or we could just call her dad, Grayson"

"Oh my god, please don't. I'll tell you everything"

Beckett practically became the woman's shrink in the next hour. The lady was a freak. It wasn't that she was a bad person, she was just denatured. She had left for England where she had a bank account and an old family apartment to set things up before Danny came with Belle. However, Grayson, who had hired a PI, was already aware of the affair. He had yelled at her and slapped her across the face. She begged Danny to spend their last couple nights in the country on the house, she thought they would be safer there than on his apartment.

She said she was sure of it. Grayson had killed Annabelle's biological father, his own brother.

"I don't know what he's capable anymore; please take care of my baby"

_Oh boy that was long! Please read and review it means a lot (:_


	7. Be our guest

**Be our guest**

_Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long, but again school sucks blablabla. This one is fluffy and it's a lot longer than what I normally do, so I hope it was worth your wait J Just one more thing: Thanks to all the new and old story followers! 70 people care about this fic hahah_

"It makes perfect sense! It has to be him" Castle was excited

"Well, it's our best lead so far, so we're gonna follow it."

"I've sent his picture out. In the morning every uniform will be looking for this guy. We're gonna get him" stated Ryan

"So we have that he probably didn't contact the police about his missing daughter because he was worried about exposing himself"

"He must be looking for her in the places they used to go. We'll go to her school, parks, everywhere and ask if he's been there today"

"Uh, okay, let's go home guys. Today was exhausting"

"She certainly thinks so" Castle pointed to the couch where Annabelle had blacked out when all the sugar burned off. She hadn't even moved.

"Oh crap" Beckett said when her phone rang, knowing it was Mrs. Kaye on the other side. "Beckett. Hello, Larissa. No, she was of great help, actually. Yes, she's sleeping" Pause. She closed her eyes and blurted "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible"

The boys looked at each other, curious about what she was talking about. They only knew she was crossing a line.

"We think her father is the killer and he's after her. He did all of it because of her. We can't let her unprotected. No, sending a patrol car is not enough. He's dangerous, the first thing he's going to do in the morning is look for her in every foster care there is, we can't let him find her

"I think it is best if she's spends the night with me. No, I'm not kidding. I am 100% sure it is safer for her and that's the only reason I have in mind. You can come take her in the morning, do your stuff" Castle was by Kate's side now and whispered in her free ear that she should give her his address. She looked annoyed at first, but then relented and did as requested, informing Larissa and her cell and phone number from her supposed home. When she hung up Esposito messed with her

"And yet another side to Detective Beckett"

"What, did you really think I was going to let her go to a foster care? It's only for one night, anyway"

"Gates will flip in the morning when she sees her here"

"I'll deal with her in the morning then"

Beckett put on her coat and went to the couch, picking the girl up. She stirred before relaxing again, letting her arms fall comfortably around Kate's neck, cheek pressed against her shoulder. Rick put his coat over Belle's should like a blanket and they headed to the elevator.

"What the hell was that, by the way? My place was perfectly fine"

"We can't go to your place, you don't have a videogame" She rolled her eyes

"What makes you think I wanted you to spend the night?"

After Ryan and Esposito stopped laughing at Castle's face, they decided to mess with her, because, well, it was obvious she wanted him to

"Yes Castle, you being there will ruin everything" They were giggling "That's why she said your address that fast, too"

She squinted her eyes at them "He's the only one who has a daughter isn't he?"

"I'm sure that was the only reason you wanted him to go"

"What's up with you two tonight?" The doors finally opened and they walked in, standing side by side facing the two clowns

"Isn't it" He framed the picture with his hands "domestic?" Ryan joked and they broke out laughing as the doors closed

"It is domestic" Castle casually commented when they came to a stop

"You didn't hear me complain" That put a smile up his face.

Belle woke up in the middle of the ride, interrupting the adult's conversation.

"Hey sweetie, you're going to be spending the night with us, okay?"

"Yay! Can we eat?"

On the loft, Castle made them spaghetti carbonara. Belle was sucking up her noodles as she told them about her pre-school and her friends, she was very talkative after that long nap. By the end of the meal they already knew a lot more about her everyday life, details that could turn out to be helpful. Both of them had decided it was better not to mention anything crime related to the kid that night, she could use some fun.

Still with her hand dirty from the banana she had just eaten, Annabelle was walking around the living room, singing "Apples and Bananas" and that was when she saw it. There, peacefully standing on the corner was a beautiful, and longing to be touched, guitar. She bounced towards it, stretching her arms indicating her next move when Castle held her head, stopping her

" Oh- whoa, not so fast, kiddo. Why don't you tell me what you want before you touch anything?" He heard Beckett's smirk all the way over the kitchen

"The guitar!"

"Oh, but it's not a real guitar, you know?"

"Yes you play in the TV with it, daddy had one but he never lets me play" She pouted

"So I'll let you play here. There's nothing like the birth of a game lover. Ok come here" He led her to the couch and taught her how to hold the instrument and just by doing so, Annabelle squealed in childish delight of experimenting new things. After he was done turning on the console and inserting the disc that had Taylor Swift's songs on it, he found Beckett on the couch "I want to see her concert"

"Okay kid, all you have to do is lower this lever when this thing is up here" He explained pointing to the screen and to her "Got it?"

"Got it!" She was over the moon the second he pressed play. Castle sat around beside Kate and put an arm around her neck, where her hand reached for his. They pretended to be impressed by her musical skills and clapped after the first time "Picture to burn" ended

"Can I play another one?" He then told her how to choose the songs and she handled it from there, leaving them some space to talk, trying to ignore the background 'music'.

"I've never played Guitar Hero" she said after a while. His jaw dropped "Oh crap, here we go"

"No, no, you're wrong. No speech for you tonight. Let's just put this one to bed and I'll teach you so then I can look to you as my equal again"

She looked up to meet this eyes "What did you just say?" She was pressing his knuckles with her fingers, tighter with every second "Aaah, aaah, stop it Beckett" He freed his hand and stroked it "Gee, sorry"

"Lesson learned I hope. Okay shorty, time for your bath"

She complained about stopping the game, but Beckett carried her to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. She heard giggles and found Belle blowing bubbles at the walls. Lifting her sleeves and pants, she kneeled and put the entire girl's hair up like a cockatiel and felt a finger placing foam on the tip of her nose in return. It didn't take long before the bathroom was a complete mess, but both of their were laughing, enjoying the moment. Kate shampooed her hair and then soaped her body "Left arm up. Right arm up. Now the tummy aaand turn, now the back". This was when Rick arrived but decided to wait at the door, just watching them. It reminded him so much of times when he was the one bathing Alexis, the sheer joy of the simple moment that seemed so far away now.

He came out of his memories and announced himself, careful not to slip on the wet floor

"I brought you this boat that I found around here and that is not what I play with when I take baths" Kate threw her head back laughing and raised her arms in order for him to help her get up. When he did so, she half turned away from the tub, whispering in his ear

"Last I checked, you were playing with something else"

He bit his tongue and decided to ignore the comment, even though she was still laughing, head hidden on his shoulder, and quietly handed Annabelle the toy.

She went crazy over it, drowning it and almost killing all the 'twipulants' before the super Belle came to the rescue, obviously splashing more water on the floor, soaking their bare feet.

"Crap, Calvin possessed her"

"I bet that's the part you don't miss at all"

"How did you-"

"I know you" She gazed his blue eyes and received a grin

"Well yeah" He gave in, acknowledging the truth in both her statements.

Castle grabbed one of Alexis' towel and wrapped Belle like a burrito, swinging her in his arms, but still holding tight so she wouldn't be cold. He took her to his office, where he had made a bed out of the couch and sat her there while taking her clothes out of the bag

"You're gonna sleep here, it's right next to our bedroom, if you need us in the middle of the night"

He proceeded to dry her and dress her up

"There you go, you feeling warm?"

"Yeah"

"Let me comb your hair" She turned around

"Why do you have a pink towel?"

"Oh but this is my daughter's"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, a baby girl, just like you, just you know, a little taller"

"But where is she then?" Annabelle pouted

"She's in college"

"Then she's not a bab!y" She chuckled, as if he was dummy for not knowing that

"She'll always be my baby girl, because I'll always be her daddy"

"Oooh...What's her name?"

"Alexis"

"That's a pretty. Is Kate her mom?"

He laughed out loud, shaking his head. But Beckett had actually helped him and Alexis so many times over the years, way more than Meredith "No, it's been just a while since we've been dating. Okay, go kiss Kate goodnight and I'll tuck you in"

Annabelle left the room running to the living room where Beckett was trying to figure Guitar Hero out and jumped on the couch. Kate thought she looked the cutest thing, hair combed back, her belly showing in her footsie pajama. She kissed the toddler's cheek

"Goodnight baby, sleep with the angels. I'll go check on you later and we'll be right here if you need anything so just shout"

Beckett patted her tushy before putting her back on the ground. "Go, go, go"

When Belle was tucked in, holding her giraffe tight, she shyly asked:

"Will I always be a baby girl to my mommy and daddy?"

He put a strand of hair behind her ear

"Yes, honey, you will." That was when he hoped, for the first time, that he was wrong about his theory, about Belle's father.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead "Goodnight kiddo, sleep tight" He left the hall lights on and hoped she was already asleep by the time he closed the door.

_So? Please tell me what you think! Oh, and in case you are wondering,(spoiler alert I guess) I had had this idea before we even had spoilers from 5x12 (I swear!) so if you think about it, they copied me ok? HAHA_

_Ps1: there were lots of ways I could have written that tub scene in Portuguese with some Brazilian songs, but they don't exist in English, sucks :/ Anyhow, if you're Brazilian come talk to me I'll tell you eheheh_

_Ps2: this night will continue next chapter ;)_


	8. Little Talks

_Hello everybody! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long, but I had some exams L_ _But hey! Here's a brand new Casketty chapter. I hope you like it_

"This is so frustrating! I quit" She threw the guitar at the couch "I can shoot people in the head if I wanted to, yet, I can't press five buttons at a time?"

Castle was delighted in seeing her so angry over the game, and even more over the fact that she simply sucked at it. He turned the game off and sat on the couch next to her. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the opposite wall

"Where's Martha"

"I think you know we live under the policy don't ask, don't tell. She just told me she would be out for a couple of days before saying 'Oh Fred, stop it!' and hanging up' He shuddered and she laughed

"Oh, Martha"

"Now stop diverting the issue. Come on, I know you wanna talk about it" He played with the hair at the top of her head

"Do you really think it was the father?"

He let out a long sigh "I can seem to think of anything else. It makes perfect sense, you see, in the movie, the Beast keeps Belle hostage but he loves her and that's kind of what Danny did. Then Gaston is out of his mind, right? In a rage to take back what he believes is his, even if it is out of love, he kills the Beast with a horrid stab in the back. Danny died trying to save Belle, again, just like in the movie, only this time he didn't became a handsome young man because Belle wasn't there to shed a magic tear over his wounds" His voice was like a whisper, just like the dramatic readings of his books. He hands stopped drawing lines up and down his thigh

"Yes, Castle, I'm sure that's why"

"It's poetic really"

Kate put her hands up to her face, over her tired eyes "This guy must have left something behind. This lack of evidence is killing me! What am I supposed to do if we ever caught him" She mocked "You're under arrest because it's poetic"

He chuckled softly "You know we're gonna get him and that you will find evidence to charge him, just like you always do. I feel sorry for Belle though, such a sweet kid"  
"But what if he makes it? What if he proves he's innocent somehow and tries to get her guard?"

"The only way this happens is if he's actually innocent. But no what ifs tonight, okay? Come on" He stood up and held out his hand "Let's go to bed"

He was already lying when she joined him, scooping closer to his torso

"At least she had fun today"

"How is she?"

"Out like a light"

He put his book back in the nightstand "I feel her" He put a strand of hair behind her ear as she laid a hand on his chest "You know, it was cute seeing you all protective of her"

"What do you mean, I'm protective of all victims, it's not my fault most of them are dead" His chest puffed when he chuckled

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I understood what you meant, though. It's just tha- I don't even know how to explain, she's just a baby! God knows what would have had happened if she had gone to foster care or worse, I'm sure it would have been way more traumatic" She felt his chin nod at the top of her head "I know there are thousands and thousands of children suffering a lot more, but if Belle crossed our way, I can't help but think it was for a reason, you know? And I just can't afford to be lazy or not do every and anything in my power to help her. She's too young and already has been through a lot, there's no way of knowing how much impact this whole situation will have on her, but I know that if there is a way of making it smaller, I'm gonna do it. I can't let it define her like I let it happen to me"

He knew she needed to get it all out of her chest. He believed in every word she said. Heck, he knew it was true. He had seen it before and saw it that day. On the other hand, he also knew that she was trying to explain it to herself as well. But a bond is just a bond sometimes. For whatever reason it was, he was proud of her for everything she was doing: for protecting Belle, standing up to superiors, opening up to him

"I can only say this much: you turned out to be amazing, I can't see why the same isn't going to happen to that little one. I know you know she's special" She moved to use his shoulder as a pillow, looking him closely in the eye. A moment passed between them, a soft smile on both of their lips, which were soon lost when he kissed her, first the corner of her mouth, before brushing his lips softly against hers, deepening it by the second "You still looked nice. And hot. You always look hot when you lay down the law"

She smirked "Who knows, Castle. Maybe one day I do become this hot momma after all" Kate turned her back to him, kissing his shoulder as she did so, indicating that the subject was now over, which made him bite his lip

"Goodnight Rick"

Castle turned off his nightstand lamp and shifted as well, placing a hand on her hip, closing his eyes "Goodnight Kate" And in that moment it was so damn difficult not to let it all out, fill her ears with the 'I love you' s that were just whispers hidden in his heart for so long now.

Feeling cold, her body unconsciously curled up and clung closer to the one behind her, or where it was supposed to be. She forced her eyes to open, looking from the half-empty bed to the blinking alarm clock. 3:27. Kate slowly got out of bed and decided to check on Annabelle now that she was awake, but when she entered the office, found Castle there.

He set another blanket over the couch, put the giraffe back in Belle's arms and grabbed Kate's hand to lead her out.

"You were supposed to be the heavy sleeper"  
"It's a father instinct, I guess. The last time I woke up spontaneously in the middle of the night was when Alexis was around 10. Don't tell me you never woke up to find yourself nicely tucked in"

Kate looked at the glass of water in her hands and smiled fondly at the memory of her father telling her every morning 'Katie, I don't know what you do, but your blankets always are on the floor' She would giggle 'It's not my fault daddy! But how do you know, you were sleeping too!' "Dads knows this things, sweetheart'

"Anyhow" She broke out from her reverie "I thought she might be cold. I didn't think this was going to happen, I guess it never goes away?"

They went back to bed after Beckett picked up the covers from the floor. Old habits never change.

She woke up again, only this time because of non-stop poking on her arm

"Kate. Kate. Katieee" A girly voice sang in a whisper

"Hi Belle, you up already, good morning"

"Morning! I'm hungry"

"Ok kid, just a second"

"Are we gonna wake him up?"

Beckett looked over to Castle who was oblivious to the talking

"Nah, let's let him get some more sleep. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I dreamed about cats!"

"How would you like some bacon and eggs?"

"Yaay!"

Castle woke up to the smell of food and giggles

"Hm bacon" He said as he entered the living room, stretching his arms "Good morning ladies"

"Good morning Ricky!"

"Wow, someone is happy" he messed her hair and gave Beckett a peck, all smiles

"I was just telling her that she will work with us today, right shorty?"

Belle took another bite

"I'll be detective for a day!"

Castle lowered his tone, pretending to hide it from Kate "I bet you'll be better than her"

"Castle, do you mind if I use some of Alexis stuff on her? I need some girl stuff"

"Not at all"  
"Okay Belle, let's get you ready to work"

Castle was already ready when the girls came down the stairs. Belle had he hair divided into two braids, one on each side of her hair, tied with a pink bow on the end, fringe pulled aside. She was clung to Beckett's folder, a pen in the other hand

"Someone likes at lot more make up than what she was letting on"

"I can see that" Castle laughed looking at the brunet's lips, covered in glossy, sticky, pink chapstick

"I figured Alexis didn't use it anymore, so I let her put a little on and that's the result"

"But don't you look adorable?"

Beckett grabbed the rest of her stuff, putting the files that she had removed from the folder inside her purse and Belle's bag on her shoulder. Odds were they were returning as a childless couple that night. Castle scooped Belle up in his arms "So let's go to your first day at work, you don't want to be late"

Kate locked the door behind her before following them down the hallway and to the precinct.

_So? Pleeeease r&r s2 _


	9. The Last Petal

"Yo, Beckett, uniforms are already trying to track" He looked to the girl and went for a nickname "G-man down. They are going through places he and the kid used to go"

"Yeah, great. And good morning to you, too, Espo"

"Morning, but I don't want to talk to you. I only have eyes for this lady. Someone is looking extra pretty today"

"Oh, that would be me" Castle walked up to his usual spot, winking at the Detective.

Javi held out his hand to a giggling Belle and she took it

"I am working today, look" she showed him the folder

"Nice, come help me then" With that, Belle and Espo sat at his table, while he went through Grayson's finances, trying to find any hint that could indicate his whereabouts.

"I can believe you let Cas- Rick braid your hair"

"It was Kate!"

"No way" He half-turned his chair to the desk behind him where Beckett was turning on her computer "Why don't you wear your hair like this?"

She smirked "Belle, I think you should order Javi to go back to work. You're his boss now"

"Hey Beckett, get this" Ryan walked up to her "We finally got Grayson's cell phone records and he called to his brother's number 5 times in a row yesterday in the evening"

"That's why he knew what was going to happen when he heard the shouts" Kate contemplated "And told Annabelle to hide, that he was going to heaven. He must have been threatened"

"We're already trying to get those calls. Also" Ryan went on "Forensics just sent over the report. They had found some fibers on the living room floor and stairs and they were a match to the same fibers found on the Bernard's place. They assume it's from a coat or glove he might be wearing before he left the apartment."

"Okay. That's good, but they can claim it's all circumstantial"

"Aha, I haven't told you the best yet" She gave him an intrigued look "They took some knives to make models and one of them was a fit with Danny's wounds. When officers bring him in, you just need to make him crack"

She looked from Ryan to the board.

"Oh, you're going down" she spoke to the picture hanging there, a blank expression staring back at her.

"Castle, could you do me a favor? Please call Diana and tell her to fly back here right now"

"Yeah, absolutely. Hey Belle, want to speak with your mom?"  
"Castle, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"No, it's ok" He talked to Annabelle's mother first "You're going to catch the first plane back to the city. It actually amazes me that after everything that has happened you're still out of the country. At least talk to your daughter, tell her you're coming" Castle was dry

Belle climbed up his lap and hold the phone with both hands

"Hi mommy"

"Hi sweetie, how are you? I'm sorry mommy is not there with you, but I'm coming home okay?"

"Okay mommy! I miss you"  
"Miss you too cutie. Love you"

"Byee" And she gave the phone back to Castle, jumped out of his legs. When Rick put the phone back on his ear, it was already beeping, but he was sure she was looking for her passport right now.

The morning went by quickly, all of them busy in their researches.

"Detective Beckett, could you come in here for a second?" Captain Gates called her

"Yes, sir"

"What is this child still doing in my precinct?"

"Sir, I can explain. We are almost sure her father killed his brother. She wasn't safe on a foster care"

"So?"

"So she ended up under my tutelage overnight. Mrs. Kaye was supposed to pick her up this morning, but she had another case and asked if she could stay here for another day."  
"I said she couldn't"

Beckett didn't reply at first

"Sir"

"Detective Beckett. I understand why you would feel attached to the girl and yes, I do understand why it could be easier keeping her around. However, orders are orders and protocol is protocol. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir"

"Close this case as soon as possible and send the girl home"

Beckett left the Captain's office in time to hear Espo's news

"That was our good old friend José on the phone"

"Who?"

"The Bernard's doorman, remember him? He j called in, G-man just arrived at the apartment"

"Let's pick him up, then"

They decided to not let him know how much they were on to him, so that he would tangle himself up in his lies. That way, they said they had found him because of Annabelle.

"You've found my girl?" After that, much to her surprise, Grayson was 100% cooperative and calm, cold.

"I was afraid to go to the police about my daughter's missing because they could charge me with child neglect"

Wow, really?, Beckett thought but remained quiet

"I just thought that if I took the matter in my own hands…But now you've found me, I feel so relieved. Please take me to her"  
"Of course, Mr. Would you mind coming to the precinct with me?" If he was really willing to play along, let's do it all the way, she pondered. No intimation, no warrants, that's how she liked it.

"Yes, sure" She couldn't cuff him, though, and that gave her an uneasy feeling, especially about how Annabelle would react when she saw him. Maybe something she was blocking about the night would emerge.

Beckett led him to the interview room, careful so that he didn't get a chance to look at the board, in order to keep him unaware that they were on to him. He entered and simply stood there.

"Where are Belle and Castle?" She asked Ryan

"They went to pick up lunch"

She tried his cellphone but he had forgotten it on her desk, so she decided to start her little chat with Grayson anyway.

The man refused to sit down like Beckett did. She was following his play, although just this small gesture showed her he was way more nervous than he thought he was letting on.

"Mr. Bernard"

"Grayson, please" he continued to circle around the room, looking at her from time to time  
"What happened. The night your daughter went missing"

"You see, detective, me and my wife have been having trouble in our marriage. We had a huge fight and she took Annabelle to spend the night at her mother's old place"

"What happened then?"

"I went over there the next morning, try to make things right, you know? I don't want Annabelle caught in the middle of this mess" He finally decided to settle on the couch, eyes down to his shoes, that being the dramatic moment of his tale "When I got there she was already gone and had taken my daughter with her"

"Have you called her?"

"Of course I have! She won't pick up"

Kate sat back. The more relaxed she appeared, the more nervous he got. She hoped her bluff was coming off better than his. She let a moment of silence go by between them

"What I find odd, Mr. Bernard, is your, let's say, unique logic, that you shouldn't go to the police, because according to what you've just told me, your daughter was practically kidnapped"

"I already told you…"

"Please, that was the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Do you really think I'd fall for that? You know what I think? I think you don't want to find her" She said it with a hint of victory in her voice as she saw his face fall. Grayson jumped right up, pointing his finger angrily at her  
"Don't you dare say that. I love my daughter; I'd do anything to get her back. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to your bullshit while my baby is missing"

Beckett stood on her feet and looked him right in the eye, the cool vibe already gone

"Mr. Bernard, do you know your brother is dead?"

He gulped "Daniel?"

"Yes"

"No I didn't. Oh my god, my brother…when, how?"

"He was murdered. Two nights ago"

"Mur-"He stopped halfway through his sentence. At first, Beckett was glad he decided to drop his act, only to realize his eyes were fixed at a point behind her, into the bullpen. She turned her head and realized what got his attention: Castle had just returned, holding Annabelle's hand and was lively talking to her, keeping her distract from the interview room.

Grayson's face grew red. The veins in his neck extended. Sweat dripped from his temples.

"Who's that man with my daughter?" He asked right before he shoved Beckett to the side and she fell to the floor, only realizing what was going to happen a second too late. He didn't shout, he didn't call any attention on himself. He ran to where Castle was and held Annabelle tight by the arm, shaking her. The little brunette immediately started crying in panic, trying to pull back, obviously failing. Her little palms hit his arms and she closed her eyes in fear and turned her face away from his

"Annabelle, it's me, it's daddy. Annabelle, let's go home, I missed you baby" He was shouting the words in nervousness, getting madder each time Belle screamed "Annabelle, shut up!"

In a matter of seconds, the whole precinct was alert of the situation

Beckett walked in, holding her gun up, as others, including Ryan, Esposito and Captain Gates that were standing on the far side of the room. After Castle's shock wore off, he pushed Grayson away from Belle

"Get the hell away from her!"

Momentarily, Grayson's attention deviated from Annabelle's yelling

"And who are you, huh? What are you doing with my daughter?" He stepped closer to Castle and before Beckett could even say anything the cop helper/writer threw a hell of a punch in Grayson's nose. The situation got chaotic when Bernard knocked Castle to the ground and tackled him, returning the punch in his jaw.

Kate was the first to intervene. Her heart sank when she saw the look Annabelle was giving her at the sight of her 'police version', gun pointed to her dad

"Annabelle go with Ryan now!" The girl took off running away from the adults and crawled up in Kevin's arm, covering her eyes and he quickly took the elevator. A police officer was trying to separate both men and cuff their suspect, but wasn't successful

"Grayson don't even think about making another move or I will shoot" Kate looked fierceful. Bernard turned to her, not even trying to stop his nose bleed, eyes open wide.

"I killed my brother to be with MY DAUGHTER. SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND NO ONE IS TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME. NOT DIANA AND MY STUPID ASS BROTHER. NOT THIS LOSER. NOT YOU OR YOUR GUN." He lunged forward in her direction when the officer grabbed him violently by the shoulder, pulling him back and cuffing him, even though he was still struggling to run. Beckett put away her gun "Put him in the lock up. You'll get a signed confession when he comes back to his senses"

"I'll get you Annabelle, I'll be with you, and I'm your daddy" He shouted as a mad man when he was being taken away.

Later that afternoon, they were just waiting to Diana to pick Annabelle up. They had chew the subject of her custody over and over with Larissa and the Captain, and, even though they all agreed Diana was kind of loony, she was still her mother and had done nothing to be separated from her kid. There was no reason to put her under the stress of being put in foster care.

"We could take her" Castle joked when Gates as not around

"an't say I won't miss her.

"Or that I completely trust Diana"

"Yeah. I'll go talk to her"

"Hi shorty" Annabelle looked up from the paper she had drawn on and was carefully putting into the folder, but didn't reply "Listen to me" Kate picked her up from the ground and sat her on her lap

"I'm sorry about today"  
"You were gonna hurt my daddy"

"No I was not, and I need you to believe me."

Annabelle's chin trembled when she looked Kate in the eye, which almost made her start crying too

"Is my daddy Gaston?"

"Yes." She knew it was no use lying now "He's not a bad man. He did something very, very bad and we might not understand his reasons, but he did it out of love"

"I don't understand" Annabelle cried out

"Neither do I sweetie, but you just need to know that you're still young and you're going to live with your mom and grow up and you know, be happy, okay?"

"Okay" Belle hugged her and caught her by surprise with what she said next

"I love you"

Kate smiled over the top of the toddler's head

"Haha, I love you too shorty. Just one more thing. You know I'm your friend and you can trust me right?"

"Right! And Rick, and Javi and Kev too"

"Yes, all of us. Keep this" She put a piece of paper that had her number on it in Belle's pocket

"Keep this with you and call me if anything happens, good or bad or you know, if you just miss me" She tickled Belle's belly and everything was fine. More than fine, actually.

It was late when Diana called saying she had just landed and was taking a cab to the precinct, where there was only Beckett, Castle, Belle sleeping with her head on his legs, hugging the black folder that used to be Beckett's but now had a colorful tag with Belle written on it. Kate stroked his jaw lightly before giving him a bag of ice

"How is it? It looks better"

"It is. Thanks. What an evening, huh?"

"Tell me about it"

She smiled at him when he kissed her temple.

"Do you want more coffee?"

"Yeah"

She returned with two mugs and handed him one. After one sip and a complaint about his burnt tongue, he said

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I think she will make her way through. I think she'll have her own fairytale. Just like I got mine" She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her one more time.

THE END

_Yess people, that was the last chapter, I sincerely hoped you liked it! Thank you all so much for all of you who followed this or reviewed or just read it, because it honestly means everything to me! One last thing, I'd like to again thanks my beta, my friend Fabi because she's been wonderful to me and she's just awesome like that (a pain in the ass, but awesome ahahahah)_

_Ps1: to guest, yes I'm OBSESSED with Friends, it's my life_

_Ps2: It would take a couple of weeks (exams ugh) but I'd be willing to do an epilogue, how would you like that? Please leave me your thoughts! 3_

_Xoo Gi :D _


End file.
